Got To Believe
by draco-herm4eva
Summary: After about 4 years, Hermione and Draco have to work together again, H/Hr/D Love Triangle. I think this is better than my first fic. There's also a survey in the 5th chapter, pls. check it out. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Got To Believe

Draco/Hermione Fic

Romance / Humor

PG

                A/N: Hey! I'm draco-herm4eva/someone you don't want to know. Well, I'm actually known as P_ _ _ Y _ _ P and I am one of the guys who planned out this fic. Pikachu and Ida are the other ones. Hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I wrote IT!! And I was the only one who continued this!! Sheesh!! This is a Harry/Hermione/Draco Love Triangle but it will turn out as a Draco/Hermione in the end. 

Now, onto the fic, Got To Believe. (Based on the movie here in our country.)

"Hey Hermione! Guess what..there'll be a new Auror here!!" Virginia or better known as Ginny, Hermione's best friend also sister of her other best friend Ron.

"Is it everyone's favorite Harry Potter..also Virginia Weasley's future husband!!!"

"HERMIONE!!"

"Ok, ok Ginny. No, seriously, is it Harry?"

"Nu-uh..it's..it's.. DRACO MALFOY"

"What? Are they nuts? Are they out of their minds? DRACO MALFOY is the new Auror??!!! Did they forget that his father WAS a death-eater? HUH? HUH?"

"Hermione, calm down. It's just Draco!"

"Calm down Ginny! Calm down! Why would I calm down? It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about!!" 

"Remember what you said when you were in Seventh year, that Draco's not that bad. Remember that?"

"Well, actually I don't remember it. But, maybe he has changed. I'll just try and act civil to him."

"That's great Herm!"

The next day…

                        The other workers were excited to see the new and improved 'Draco Malfoy'. They were wondering why on earth Draco would do this, and all thought that he was a future death-eater just like his father who died in a battle protecting You-Know-Who. (A/N: Ok, ok it's Lord Voldemort. AND..HE DOES NOT SCARE ME..OR IT!!) When they heard a car beep (A/N: Actually, think of it as a 'luxury car'. Maybe, a new BMW? LOLz) Out stepped a tall chestnut-haired man and a blonde man from the car and immediately went straight to the door. All the workers went fast to their offices knowing that maybe their director will get mad at them for 'eavesdropping'. 

"Good Morning people! I would like all of you to meet..Draco Malfoy!" Mr. Levi Lydfinkle, the director of their offices in the 'muggle world' introduced him to the workers. They just stared and stared..waited and waited..but nothing happened.

"Uhm, why don't you just bring me to the other Aurors Mr. Lydfinkle?" Draco winced and glared at each one who stared at him intently.

"Sure Mr. Malfoy, fine with me!"

                        With that, they left and opened two large oak doors with carved figures of death, death, and more death! 'I like this place!' Draco thought to himself. As they entered, all the people were also staring at him but then went back to what they were doing as if they don't care. (A/N: But really, they were taken aback!) 

"Ok Draco, I'm going to let you meet the finest Aurors who are working here. Come on, let's go!"

One by one, Mr. Lydfinkle introduced them until the last name was called.

"Hermione Granger"

                        Hermione stepped up from her seat and shaked hands with Draco. He was stunned and at the same time startled. His eyes were bulging and he blushed and turned red like a tomato!!

*Draco's P.O.V.*

                        God…she looked so beautiful!! It's been a long time, maybe about 4 years when we were just Head Boy and Girl sharing the same room, well not exactly room, it's…a common room! I remember when we went to Spain for a convention to Institucion La Magica, she was so sweet and thoughtful! I remember when we were teasing each other and throwing pillows at each other. Hhhhmmmmm….memories…Draco? Draco? Draco? What?

"Draco? Are you alright?" Mr. Lydfinkle intrerrupted his train of thoughts.

"Uhm..yeah, I'm alright!"

"Ok, you may sit next to Ms. Granger and she can help you with things that you still do not know."

"Hermione? No way!! Can you just let me sit with somebody else?"

"But why Mr. Malfoy, do you have some sort of crush on her or something?" Mr. Lydfinkle chuckled and winked while Draco was blushing furiously.

"Huh? Us? No way!! We were just friends, no, I mean we were enemies then, you know, she was Head Boy and I was Head Girl..I mean I was Head Boy and she was Head Girl!!" Draco replied fretfully. 

"Well then, might as well go up to her soon. You have many things to learn. Go on Draco!" With a twinkle in his eyes and a nudge in the arm, he left leaving poor Draco behind.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

                        What am I going to say to her? Maybe, hhhmmm wait…Hi Hermione! Long time no see!! No, no that's too corny. O-or maybe, Hey Hermione I didn't know you work as an Auror here in London! NO..too dorky. Or maybe…

"Draco? Draco? Are you ok? Mr. Levi told me to teach you the basic things here."

"O-oh H-H-Hi H-h-Her-her-mi-mione! Y-yeah, y-you kn-know, l-l-lots t-to l-l-lea-learn!!" 'Uh..why do I have to be too panicky when I'm in front of her!!' Draco mentally slapped himself for being an idiot.

"What's with all the stuttering Draco?"

"N-nothing Hermione..I mean Granger..I mean Hermione..I mean Granger!!"

"Ok Draco, are you alright?! Really?" Hermione questioned him one more time.

"Yes, I'm fine Granger!!" Draco yelled back. 'HHMhmhm…that's how it should be. I should be calm and collect…especially when I'm in front of her. Of all people, why does it have to be her!!' he thought to himself.

"So, we're in the last-name terms again, huh?" 'Mione haughtily queried Draco.

                        Draco turned his back against Hermione and explained how he got here and about how he really forgot about her until today. When he faced her again all she saw was a retreating Hermione saying that 'they'll just meet up in her office' and saying her 'goodbyes'. Draco stayed there, unable to move. 'What a move to start a day' he thought to himself. He sat in his plush chair and gazed keenly at the door. 

*Draco's P.O.V.*

                        Why am I always thinking about her? Ok, so Hermione's..I mean Granger's good-looking, I should say. And, she is smart, for a muggle. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think I have got a fondness for her.  I mean it was pretty obvious in our Seventh Year, she was one of those people who I admire and that made other people flabbergasted, that us, Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin were actually in good terms already!! I mean after 6 long years we have come to a truce and that we should be more civil with each other from now on. I still remember those times. I lo…

*knock, knock*

"Uhm, come in!" Draco cleared his throat then squeaked, then Hermione came in.

"Well, well, well, what a cute voice you have!!" Hermione haughtily remarked.

Draco smirked at her snide comment.

"Well, anyways, Mr. Lydfinkle asked me to invite you to coffee or something..the coffee shops here sell lip-smacking pastries and stuff." Hermione pompously said.

"Ok, don't have to brag about it! Sheesh!!" Draco answered without being serious.

                        With that, Hermione left with an annoyed look on her face and slammed the door shut. 'AAHhh..now this is the life! Now, what was I thinking about? Oh my, my mind went totally blank! Well, might as well go with Mr. Levi'. Draco opened the door and saw many people staring at him, of course being a Malfoy and all, he had his usual trademark smirk planted on his face. Upon reaching Mr. Lydfinkle's office, he saw another office that is almost similar to his and went in without even knocking. There he saw Virginia Weasley, Gwyneth Wallkin, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil drinking coffee and was talking about something but was inaudible to hear. Ginny saw him and immediately had an outburst.

"Draco Malfoy! What are you doing here? This is the lounging room for girls only!!"

"Ok fine!! Don't be too harsh you know!" Draco yelped at her.

                        He closed the door noisily so that everyone can hear. As he turned around he bumped into Hermione and she spilled her coffee to Draco's shirt. They stayed for about 5 minutes or so, where Draco's hands held Hermione's arms, and were Hermione's hands were on his chest. Draco studied her face, 'Her face is so angelic!' was the thought that was bothering him. Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Draco! Don't you know that boys, I mean men are prohibited in the girls' lounging room?" Hermione said sternly.

"Aren't you first going to apologize?" Draco retorted sarcastically.

"Well, SORRY!!" Hermione rudely answered back leaving a smirking Draco with a stained shirt.

*End of Chapter 1*

A/N: Well, hope you like it!! So, please review!! This may turn out a little bit weird, I don't know!! ^_^


	2. Concoction Cafe

Got to Believe

Draco/Hermione Fic

Romance/Humor

PG

A/N: Hey! draco-herm4eva/P_ _ _ Y _ _P here!! Just want to say..Draco and Hermione 4ever!!! Now…..

Disclaimer: I own nothing..well maybe some. Like, Cam, Euan, and 'Concoction Café and stuff…

   ***Start***

                Draco, Mr. Levi, Cam, (also an auror), Euan (an assistant of Mr. Lydfinkle) and Hermione were already in the car that was heading for the 'Concoction Café'. The drive was a bit long, maybe about 1 to 1 ½ hour. They were sitting still, hoping that one of them would attempt and break the silence, and the boys were very grateful to Hermione.

"Hey guys, what do you all think about Mr. Greenleaf's plan to put up an office also in New York? You know, I think that.." Hermione didn't'even finish her sentence when Draco interrupted her. 

"You know Granger, even though it had been 4 years and now we're 21, I still think you're the know-it-all or bookworm I know!" Draco and Cam sniggered and until they knew that it wasn't good to be teasing her in front of their director. (A/N: And, yes of course, she's his favorite! LOLz)

"Hey, hey, hey. It's not nice teasing your fellow-workers like that, isn't that right Euan?" Mr. Lydfinkle pointed at the nodding Euan. 

"Well, of course Mr. Lydfinkle. And, they have no right for teasing a beautiful woman like 'Mione." Euan answered with Hermione blushing.

"Wow..thank you Euan! At least SOMEONE appreciated my assessment!" Hermione angrily replied and glowered at the two who felt very embarrassed.

                Draco felt his cheeks burn, 'Why do I get jealous all of a sudden? No, it can't be..or maybe I am. It think I'm in lo..' Before finishing his thinking, he was called by Cam saying that the others already went in. He went out of the car and went with his friend totally forgetting what he was thinking of just a while ago. He was awe-stricken it was magnificent! The ambiance of the café was really very comforting to him, and it felt like home. 'Home? It felt like home? Home is like hell..and this is heaven. And, lookie here, an angel!! Wha-what am I thinking? Granger..an angel?'

"Hey Draco? Earth to Draco? Are you still with us? Cam said, half-serious and half-jokingly.

"Huh? Uh..no..I'm ok. Let's go." Draco answered without reassurance.

                The café was magnificent. The walls were painted with scenes of famous books in the wizarding world. Like, The Twin Witches of Edenburg and their adventures of finding the precious moon rock, (A/N: 'Edenburg' is not actually original, I already used it in my first fic. But, of course, I totally made it up!! ^_^), The Prince of Wheattsfield, where a battle took place just for his dear princess, The Adventures of Glaive and stuff like that. The ceiling was just like Hogwarts, and what makes this place Hermione's favorite. It is kind of small, but still was outstanding!! There weren't many people eating because it was a working hour, even for the muggles. 

"This often gets fully packed when it's the workers' break time." Mr. Lydfinkle said to no in particular. 

                They all sat down in a round table with 6 chairs leaving one of the seats empty. Hermione was beside Cam, and seating next to him was Mr. Lydfinkle, then the empty chair, next to the chair was Draco and at the side of him was Euan. 'Why can't I be beside Hermione? Wait, wait, wait, what the hell is happening to me? Why am I even thinking about her?' Draco asked himself. 'Draco…Draco..Draco…Huh? Order?' 

"Draco??!! What do you want to eat? The server's waiting!!" Cam actually yelled at Draco for his insensitivity.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I'll just want coffee…regular coffee, besides I'm not that hungry." Draco said inattentively. The waiter went away after repeating their orders. That's when Hermione spoke up.

"Draco..you are acting so weird today!! First, we hear you stuttering then we see you daydreaming?" Hermione asked quizzically. 

"Maybe, our little loverboy here is thinking about his special someone? Who is it? Huh? Huh?" Euan questioned him annoyingly.

"You know, I think your sister, Claudia is pretty. She looks so cute in pink!!" Draco remarked sarcastically while all of his companions even Euan made nasty faces.

"I can't believe you like her!! She's…ugh!! I can't even imagine, you and her..kissing! yuck!!" Euan retorted huskily. 

"Oh come on, you guys are so gullible!" Draco commented while laughing.

                The waiter came back with all their orders and they all thanked him. There were pastries, pudding, shakes and coffee on their table and was really enjoying their stay there. While they were eating, the conversation in the car was brought up again by Mr. Lydfinkle. They were all talking about how nice or how difficult it is to live in New York with all those people running around, the busy streets, the honking of cars, they thought about it and all agreed that they need will need a lot of time to be used to live there. After eating, Mr. Lydfinkle paid what they ate then Cam, Euan and Draco all went to the boys' room.

"Hey Draco…do you like Hermione?" Euan asked him, puzzled. Cam and Euan stared at Draco, waiting for the answer.

"Me? Like Hermione? N-no way! I mean..we were enemies when we were in school and uhm….uhm" Draco answered, stammering while the other two stared at him more carefully.

"Well, ok. You know Hermione IS very POPULAR to the guys in the office. Cause she's so down-to-earth, friendly, and of course SO pretty. We're just telling you this, you know, for stuff." Euan responded and Cam was nodding.

                They went back to the table and joined Hermione and Mr. Lydfinkle who were engrossed in their chat that they did not notice that the boys were already there standing behind them. When Euan cleared his throat, it was only then that Hermione looked up and saw the three guys. Mr. Levi and Herm stood up and left a tip for their server. Now, they were on their way to the office again. 'Whew..the boring car again. I can't stand it in here!!' Hermione thought for a moment.

   ***The Office***

                Hermione suddenly remembered something. Before leaving for the café, she accidentally spilled coffee on Draco's shirt. But, she observed that he didn't even change it. 'What has gotten into him?' and before she knew it, she was standing right in front of Draco, only centimeters away from his face. She could see that Draco was turning bright red.

End of Chapter 2 

A/N: So..what do you think? Please review…..I love reviews!! What will Hermione tell Draco? And what will Draco do? Well, you just have to wait!! And please…REVIEW!!!

Thanks to…

dracoISmyman – well, thank you, thank you. LOLz

Mione G – Hope you like the 2nd chapter!!! ^_^

Shadow Angel – Thanks for saying my fic looks good!!! ;]

iluvdraco – you made my day! You're my first reviewer!!


	3. The Rumor and The Awaiting

Got To Believe

Draco/Hermione

PG

A/N: Ok, this is the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it..and please, please, please REVIEW!! I love reviews!! niweiz, thanks for all those who reviewed. Luv ya!!!

   ***Previous Chapter***

                Hermione suddenly remembered something. Before leaving for the café, she accidentally spilled coffee on Draco's shirt. But, she observed that he didn't even change it. 'What has gotten into him?' and before she knew it, she was standing right in front of Draco, only centimeters away from his face. She could see that Draco was turning bright red.

   ***Start***

                'Oh my god, why is she standing so close to me. Oh my god, Oh my god. I can smell her hair, it's so sweet-scented, and it smells like,hhhmmm, vanilla, or maybe some kind of flower. Well, I'm not really an expert in flowers and….'

"Draco? Draco? Draco?" Hermione waved her hand in front of his eyes so to stop his daydreaming again. 

"Will you stop doing that Granger, it makes me feel dizzy!" Draco snapped, at this statement Hermione got angered.

"Why are you grumpy all of a sudden?" Hermione feverishly remarked. Draco just shrugged.

"What are you doing so close to me, Ms. Granger?" Draco sarcastically replied.

"Nothing. I just want to ask you why you didn't change your clothes? Didn't I spill coffee on your shirt?"

"Well, yeah. I did change, see!" Draco smugly replied and opened his coat. And all Hermione saw was his chest that's…big. All the people inside the office gaped at Draco as the other girls were shrieking. Hermione scowled at Draco and dragged him to her office. 

"What are you doing Draco? Did you see all the people gazing at you? Hermione yelled at Draco.

                She took off his coat and hung it inside the cabinet. Now, Draco was standing there only in his pants and shoes. Hermione was trying not to gaze at his upper body. 

"Draco, will you get some stinkin' clothes now!!" Hermione was already angry with Draco for doing such a thing.

                She went to her dresser and got out a baggy shirt that's Tommy Hilfiger. Hermione went where Draco was standing and before they knew it, she was already dressing him up! During that time, Lavender came in holding some papers, but then dropped them to the floor and now was acting really clueless about what was happening. For she saw, Hermione and Draco…(A/N: Nu-uh..they're not snogging. SHEESH!!) so close together like they were married or something. Hermione dressing him up, Draco looking sweetly at her. They looked right at the door when they heard it slam shut. They saw what position they are in so Draco began blushing and Hermione just looked down at the floor and mumbled a 'I'll get back to you as soon as I can' to him and went out taking hold of the papers that were scattered on the floor.

                Meanwhile, Lavender was already telling her other colleagues that Hermione and Draco were already going out. The other girls were saying that 'They are really meant to be together' or like 'They'll end up like Lily and Prongs..at first they hated each other but then got married unexpectedly!'. At last, Hermione suddenly came out, flushed.

"Ok, who was the person responsible for entering my office without MY permission?" Hermione seriously wanted to find out. Then she saw, one of her friends, Lavender Brown, raised up her skinny hand.

"Did you knock??!!" Hermione was now glowering at her.

"Well, you see 'Mione, yes I knocked. Then, when I didn't hear any response I thought it was now okay to enter your office." Lavender answered like she was only a 6-year-old girl with pigtails, but no. She's already 21, but yeah, she still has those pigtails.

                Ginny went to the front of the crowd and said something to Hermione that made her traumatized. Then, all of a sudden, Hermione exploded and was screaming things they cannot understand. Draco Malfoy went out of Hermione's office looking good in his shirt, (A/N: It's Hermione's brother's shirt, k?) and wanted to see what the fuss was all about, and there she saw Hermione, so pretty even though she was really gnashing her teeth saying incoherent stuff. Her cheeks flushed in pink, her eyes gleaming with anger and laughter, her wavy curls hanging down her face. 'She is so pret…..' Draco stopped when someone put his arms around him It was Cam.

"Hey! Is this Someone-staring-at-his-girlfriend Day, today? Well then, I have to find Lizzie and tell her this day. I know she'll love it!" Cam sarcastically remarked but Draco, seriously answered a simple 'NO'.

                Draco went off headed to Hermione leaving Cam bewildered. He grasped Hermione's arms and spun her around, and what made the people surprised was, Draco kissed Hermione in the lips! Well, it was only a mere 5 seconds but it was already long enough to make most of the people stunned. Others were jealous of either Hermione or Draco. They are really popular there, even in the muggle world. Some muggle boys already asked Hermione out, but being the know-it-all who doesn't care for boys she really is, Hermione didn't say yes to any single one of them.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione spitted out her last four words with so much anger.

"Oh, we shouldn't hide it now, Hermione. We shouldn't feel ashamed of what we have!" Draco replied innocently.

"O-K, if that's what you want Draco." Hermione leaned forward. All the people thought that she was going to kiss him, but…SMACK…she slapped him…. REAL…HARD, and went off.

*Draco's POV*

                _Damn! Why did I have to kiss her? Hey wait…why did I even kiss her? It was just for fun, right? No, it wasn't. I humiliated her in front of everybody. I hate myself…why do I even care? She can live her own life I can live mine. But what will the people say...no, don't think about that. Just think about what SHE will say._

"Aaaarrgh…I hate having voices in my head." Draco said to himself.

"Oh really, you do?" Hermione entered with red, puffy eyes. 'She cried' was all Draco was thinking.

"Uhm…I'm really sorry for what I did, I was just fooli…" She immediately cut him off.

"Just stop that gibberish and listen to me." Draco freezed and did not move for a minute. "Mr. Greenleaf told Mr. Lydfinkle to tell me to give these papers to you for you to sort out, got it?" Hermione explained. When she was reaching for the doorknob she was stopped by Draco.

"How am I going to organize these, junk?" Draco asked smugly.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't know how to categorize? Any 12-year-old can do that, besides, I will be waiting for someone." Hermione came back with a reply that made Draco feel embarrassed and curious.

"Who are you waiting for anyway?" Draco questioned her nosily.

"That's none of your business, anyways, you wouldn't want to know who." Hermione arrogantly replied.

                She opened the door and noticed that there were many people crossing the corridors of his office. 'Sheesh, maybe just wanna have gossip or something.' Hermione thought to herself. As she went out, she was followed by the ever-too-nosy Draco Malfoy.

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: I know this is an awful chapter, I'll make it up to you in the next. This is where the love conflict starts, you know what I mean, ^_~ *wink, wink* Love lots to all those who reviewed!!

And to Fishie..yes, I am a Filipino, and proud to be one!! The plot is not really from the movie, only some stuff. LOLz. Poor Rico Yan…hehe..I haven't even watched that yet. ^_~.

~*~draco-herm4eva~*~   


	4. Arguments

Got To Believe

Draco/Hermione

PG

A/N: At last, the 4th chapter! Actually, the movie is really about a girl named Toni played by Claudine who believes in true love. At 25, a wedding coordinator, she is considered an 'old maid' by her relatives and friends. The boy named Lorenz played by Rico (*sniff, sniff* he died last Good Friday! Claudine and Rico's relationship lasted for 4 years! *sniff, sniff*) doesn't believe in happy endings and is a wedding photographer and always teases her by publishing the pictures he took of her embarrassing moments. (COOL!) Then, this boy introduces Mr. Right to Toni, became jealous then realized that he…hehehe…I won't continue it anymore…but this is a good movie. I haven't even watched it yet but I read the synopsis and it was good. PLUS, they said that it was a total blockbuster hit here in the PHILIPPINES!! **Actually, it's really an opposite of my story, but at least the teasing part is still the same!! LOLz. **But, I think I'm going to do a fic that really follows the plot of the movie. k?(WoW…I've never done author's notes this long!! COOL!!)

***Previous Chapter***

"Who are you waiting for anyway?" Draco questioned her nosily.

"That's none of your business, anyways, you wouldn't want to know who." Hermione arrogantly replied.

                She opened the door and noticed that there were many people crossing the corridors of his office. 'Sheesh, maybe just wanna have gossip or something.' Hermione thought to herself. As she went out, she was followed by the ever-too-nosy Draco Malfoy.

***Start***

                She was walking out and heading to the main entrance hall but still, Draco was following her. Some of the people stared at them and thinking that maybe THEY really are going out or something. '_Nosy people'_ Hermione thought but didn't think that she said that out loud because some of them continued their work. Now, Draco was the one who was snooping. _'Frustrating people really is his specialty!' _Hermione giggled for what she had just thought.  

"Anyways, why wouldn't I want to know who this person is?" Draco questioned.

"Well, you really want to know?" Hermione answered flirtatiously.

"Of course I do, sweetie" Draco responded and faced her only centimeters away from her lips.

"Ok…uhm…it's" Draco was about to kiss her when Hermione kicked him real hard where the sun doesn't shine. (LOLz)

"OOWW" Draco yelled really deafening which made all the people in the hall glance at them incredulously.  

"Shut it, you'll make a scene!" Hermione whispered to him threateningly. 

"Ok, ok, but you don't have to kick…what the" He hadn't got the vivacity to continue when he saw who was in front of him and Hermione. 

"Hi Hermione!" It was…HARRY POTTER!!

                Harry came from France for a whole of 3 years where he took some internship in Beauxbatons, and also became an assistant coach for one of the quidditch teams. After graduating from Hogwarts, he received a letter from the school saying that they'll be honored to have him to have a position in there. So, he left and this was the first time again that he and Hermione met.  (A/N: Don't worry…Ron will be in the fic in the later chapters. He'll be a kind of, let's say, a nuisance for Draco)

"Hi Hermione!, Harry grinned from ear-to-ear forgetting that Draco was there, well, until he cleared his throat, and Draco" He frowned a little bit.

"Uhm…just wondering what you are doing here?" Harry asked rather rudely.  

"Potter, I should be the one asking you. I'm working here!" Draco retorted.

Harry mumbled something like an 'Oh Great' but then he flashed his most innocent smile again.

                Cam and Euan went to them and told them if they want to go with them because their director, Mr. Lydfinkle said to entertain the guest. Harry just nodded saying that he'd love to.

"Are you in Draco? You should, buddy!" Cam asked him like a little child.

"Fine then!" Draco answered quite angrily. 

*Draco's POV*

            _Why do I have this feeling that Potty is going to ruin my plans? I-I mean…what am I talking about?! What plans? Oh, the plans to make Hermione fall in lo…Wait, I don't want Ms. I-am-so-perfect Granger to fall head-over-heels over me? I mean it can be good to be dating…UGH! I hate her, I hate her, I hate!! Stop invading my thoughts Herm-I mean Granger!!_

                They were already seated in the BMW. (A/N: Yes, the one Draco and Mr. Lyfinkle rode in the first chapter…I will never forget that. LOLz) As they got seated, Harry already told stories about how France was so great and was full of romantic people, upon saying this, he looked up and gazed at Hermione's eyes, then snapped back to reality. Hermione saw Cam snickering, Euan smiling and then her eyes fell upon Draco, glaring. She just shrugged it off thinking that Draco was just sick of romance. She was, oblivious to the fact that whenever (A/N: I am thinking of Shakira now, whenever, wherever…but…I LOVE *NSYNC and who would forget my ASHANTI!! I also love Shakira too. Sheesh…back to the story!) she looks at Harry, he will also receive a scowl from the one-and-only, Draco Malfoy. 

"At last, we arrived!!" Cam said cheerfully. 

"Wait…this is the, fair!" Draco yelled, confused.

"Yes Butthead, now come on. Rollercoasters, here we come!" Cam answered sarcastically while the other three just shooked their heads and smiled. 

"I can't believe I am going to the fair! Moi? Eating cotton candy with Herm…!" Draco stopped short when Hermione approached him.

"Who are you talking to Draco?" Hermione questioned Draco, bemused. 

"Uhm…uhm…n-no one…Gran…Hermione" Draco replied nervously. He was overwhelmed with joy and anxiousness when she took hold of his hand ad hauled him to the entrance where Cam, Euan and Harry were waiting.

"Sorry guys, had to pick up Draco. Daydreaming" 

"AGAIN!" Cam and Euan screamed that made the people in queue turn to their direction.

"What, you mean Malfoy here is daydreaming, about who, pug-faced Parkinson!" Harry retorted, smirking.

"No, I am not!" Draco scowled and did not speak to anyone for the next 5 minutes.

                The day in the fair was very exhilarating, and the three were enthusiastic except for Harry and Draco who were neither speaking with each other. The two of them know whom the other one is thinking about. They first went to ride in the Ferris wheel. Harry and Draco were staring defiantly at each other that they didn't even know that Euan was already sitting beside Hermione, and Cam was with another muggle girl, so that leaves Harry and Draco together. Harry just went and looked to the left side and Draco at the right side. 

Then came the roller coaster. Again, they were arguing but were impossible to hear because they were whispering to each other. The other three were letting them be 'cause they do not want to be included in their fight. They were again ignorant and saw that Cam and Hermione were sitting together, second to the front, then Euan and some other muggle guy were sitting two seats behind them leaving the boxcar in front, empty. That again, leaves Draco and Harry together. Hermione, Cam and Euan were having the best time of their lives waving their hands through the air and screaming at the top of their lungs. Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were having the worst times of their lives. They wanted to throw up at each other's shirts but cannot 'cause they think that maybe a certain chestnut-haired girl would not like it, it might be, too disgusting for her to see.

After the ride, Cam wanted to have snacks, as he was feeling hungry and too dizzy because what the fat boy did to him (A/N: The one sitting beside him in the roller coaster ride. Yes another Peter Pettigrew. LOLz) was squeeze him and didn't want to let go. At this statement, all of them laughed even the Harry and Draco. But Hermione suggested that they go to a place named 'The Four Broomsticks' a secluded place, and similar to the 'Three Broomsticks'. The sister of Madame Rosmerta, who is Madam Rosetta, put it in order. They all agreed and had a 1-hour drive to a place called 'Hogsdenne'. But no muggles can see it, only wizarding people, much like the 'Leaky Cauldron' but the only difference was, it is not located in Hogsmeade. They entered the place that smelled like Butterbeers and sweets. They immediately went to the counter and Madame Rosetta herself asked for their orders. 

"How may I help you, youngeroos!" Madame Rosetta squealed in delight, a new set of customers.

"Hi Madame Rosetta, I'm Hermione, this is Cam, Euan, Draco and Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

"A-are you, Harry Pooter…I-I mean…Harry Potter! My, my you have grown! My sister says you are really a gentleman! And may I presume that this young, pretty lady here is your…girlfriend? Madame Rosetta winked.

"No they are not! They're just friends, you know the Gryffindor trio. Harry, Ron and HERMIONE!!" Draco said with a harsh tone. Madame Rosetta chuckled.

"Oh, wow Mr. Malfoy. You are really like your father. But, you look stunning than him! I assume that you were the hottest guy in Hogwarts?" She chuckled again while Draco blushed and Hermione giggled.

"Well, anyway, I would want a Vanillabeer please?!" Hermione asked. (A/N: I am sick and tired of them drinking Butterbeer all the time, what about something I conjured up, eh?)

"Me two! Me three!" Draco, then Harry said suddenly.

"I think I'll have some Berry Flurry Cream Puff and a normal Butterbeer" Cam said awkwardly.

"And I'll have some Swirly Twirly, please, and a Butterbeer too?" Euan said gleefully.

                After they ate, Hermione volunteered to pay for the bill. But then, Harry and Draco argued again that's why the both of them ended up paying then they went back to their office. 

**End of Chapter 4**

A/N: This is the longest chapter I have ever made! COOL!! Just want to let you know that it doesn't follow the storyline of 'Got To Believe'…just read my author's notes at the top so that you'll know the story, k?

Thank you to…

Sucker For Romance – I love your reviews!! It's good when Draco's in love!!! HHHAAA!!

kalangitan – hey! Another Filipino!! Of course, Draco and Hermione Forever!! I have got to watch that film, I just read the synopsis in the ABS-CBN website. ^_^

ichigatsu – Yes, I know. _Kawawa naman si Rico. After 4 years, WALA NA!! _WWWWAAAHHH!!!!


	5. The Suite and The Dinner

Got To Believe

Draco/Hermione

PG

A/N: The 5th chapter, yes it is. I'm trying to do an L/J fic. I don't know… Like I said, or I mean wrote, this is not really 'based' on the movie 'Got to Believe', it just, oh, never mind just read the author's note in the last chapter, k? I think I explained all the things there already…^_~

***Previous Chapter***

After they ate, Hermione volunteered to pay for the bill. But then, Harry and Draco argued again that's why the both of them ended up paying then went back to their office. 

***Start***

                After they got back from the 'Four Broomsticks' Harry proceeded to the hotel was staying at. They bid their goodbyes and hastily went off to their offices feeling weary. After about 10 minutes, Hermione and Draco were the only ones who were left in the entrance hall. The lights were already dim, so Draco stayed with Hermione until they went outside. Draco noticed that Hermione didn't bring a car so, being a gentleman he is, (*choke, choke*) he offered Hermione a ride. Now Hermione, thought that it would be really scary to be waiting for a cab in the middle of the night, alone. So she agreed and went off with him to the parking lot.

"Sorry I had to bother you, I didn't bring a car. I just went here riding a cab, got busy, you know what I mean?" Hermione said in a jiff.

"No, it's ok." Draco replied calmly, which made Hermione feel relaxed. _'What am I thinking? Relaxed? With him? This is going to be a bumpy ride!' _Hermione thought. 

                They finally arrived to the parking lot and Hermione spotted instantly a green Ferrari. _'Why would I be shocked to see Draco's car, green?' _"Did you say something?" Draco interrupted Hermione's thoughts. "Huh, oh, uhm, nothing!" Hermione replied, shivering.

"Here, you need this. You are freezing cold!" Draco laughed and gave her his jacket.

_'Wow, he's wearing a Gucci. I didn't know he has interests for muggle clothing!' _Hermione gazed at the jacket then back at Draco.

'Draco and Harry really looked cute when we were in…wait…let's back it up a little…did I just say Draco looked cute?' 

"I need to get to a clinic." Hermione muttered but unfortunately for her, Draco heard it.

"You need to get a clinic Hermione? Sure, I'd take you there if you want to." Draco seriously wanted to help her.

"N-no, uhm, I'm fine Draco. Really." Hermione sighed. Now she was the one who was stuttering.

***

They were already in the car off to Hermione's place. Hermione, fed up by the silence talked hesitantly with HIM.

***

"So, uhm, Draco. What are you going to do tomorrow evening?" Hermione thought of herself as an idiot for asking him that, but at least, Draco answered.

"Nothing much, just meeting this old friend. Why?" Draco asked quizzically.

"Nothing, just asking. Oh, we're already here, you want to come up first?" Hermione went out of the car and gazed at Draco who was still sitting down. 

"Sure, if that's ok with you?" Draco responded coolly.

"Come on!" She went off whereas Draco followed. 

***

                It was a 35-storey building and has high standards. (A/N: Like a 5-star hotel! WoW! Hermione is extremely rich!) They went to the elevator and Hermione pressed the button '34' and the doors immediately closed. As they got out, she reached for her pockets and took out the key, went to room # 3410 then opened it. She switched on all the lights and Draco stood there, flabbergasted. She stays in a high-class condominium and has suite of her own.

"You got a nice place here, overlooking the city and all. You bought this with your own money? Is it fun living with other mud-muggles?" Draco asked hurriedly.

"Well, yes I did. I saved all my money and it's fun living with muggles. They often bring me food and give company and something." Hermione replied evenly. She offered Draco a seat while she dress up and make them a cup of coffee. Draco was getting really bored that's why he went to where Hermione was and stayed at the door. He felt his cheeks turn beet red again when he saw her searching for her jar of coffee. (A/N: Is that even right? Jar of coffee? ^_~) She was wearing low-waist, short shorts (A/N: Think of Britney in: Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know!! Hehehe…snickers) and was wearing a tank top with a teenager as the design on it. At last she saw the jar and placed it beside the sink. Next were the cups. She bended her body to open the cupboard and Draco was thinking to help her because he can't stand there standing watching Hermione for his amusement. When he finally went to help her at the same time Hermione already got the cups then bumped her head with Draco's. Their lips almost touching.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are getting a little bit impatient." Hermione tapped her foot, shook her head and remarked sarcastically. That's when Draco got out of the trance.

"Well, sorry. Got a little bored back there." Draco answered never wanting to look at Hermione's body but looked directly at her face. _'She is so goddamn hot!_' Draco thought.

***

They drank their coffee then said their own 'goodbyes' to each other.

***The Next Day***

Everything went by very smoothly. (A/N: I think I already used that sentence already?) Until evening came, oddly, both Hermione and Draco were rushing around and the two of them also went home early. (A/N: Yes, Hermione already brought her car. Let's make it a, Mustang?)

***Evening***

Draco was watching intently at the entrance seeing if his date would enter and kiss his, oh never mind. His date was, Pansy Parkinson.

_'I can't believe she'll ditch me like that!'_ And his eyes fell upon an elegant lady wearing a beige evening dress outlined with sequins and beads  (A/N: Sorry, I'm not really into fashion. ^_~) and her hair was tied into a bun leaving some twirly hair dangling from it. He gaped at her, and realized who it was…HERMIONE GRANGER!!

"What are you doing here Draco?" He immediately saw Hermione staring at him.

End of Chapter 5 

A/N: Ok, here comes the surveys:

Britney , Christina , Alicia Keys , ASHANTI (A/N: It's pretty obvious that I LOVE Ashanti…LOLz) *NSYNC , Backsreet Boys , O-Town , Westlife (A/N: I LOVE *NSYNC) 

You can write your answers in your reviews…hehehe

Thanks to all those who reviewed…

Sucker For Romance – I know, don't they get tired of drinking the same ol' same ol'… ^_^

purpleballerynna – yup…I'm not going to follow the storyline but I'm thinking of doing a fic based on that movie too eh, _ok ba 'yon?_

ichigatsu – I also watched that interview and…_napaiyak din ako! Grabe! Tulo luha! _And, I'll try my best! Tnx!!

ilovedraco – thanks! Hope you like this one!!


	6. Falling...and total embarassment

Got To Believe

Draco/Hermione

PG

A/N: Please, please, please answer the survey question at the bottom! PLEASE!! Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed! BTW, this dinner scene is when Toni was dressed elegantly while Lorenz was gawking at her in the movie…much like this one, just to let you know.

***Previous Chapter***

Draco was watching intently at the entrance seeing if his date would enter and kiss his, oh never mind. His date was, Pansy Parkinson.

_'I can't believe she'll ditch me like that!'_ And his eyes fell upon an elegant lady wearing a beige evening dress outlined with sequins and beads  (A/N: Sorry, I'm not really into fashion. ^_~) and her hair was tied into a bun leaving some twirly hair dangling from it. He gaped at her, and realized who it was…HERMIONE GRANGER!!

"What are you doing here Draco?" He immediately saw Hermione staring at him.

***Start***

                Draco didn't even reply because he was too busy gaping at _her._ Suddenly, he said something that he'll really regret.

"Why are you so goddamn beautiful?" Draco said without even thinking. _It's like those reflex actions you know what I mean._

"What did you just say?" Hermione didn't catch what Draco said and had a confused look on her face.

"Uhm…I said why are you so…tadam…tuttiful! Yeah! Why are you so Tadam Tuttiful?" Draco said in a sort of weird way, Hermione got even more confused.

"Tadam Tuttiful?" Hermione said, quizzically.

"Yes! You know, I learned Thai when I graduated from school. You know…hehe…hehe" Draco cocked his right eyebrow still gawking at Hermione. 

"Oh…Thai, so what does that mean in English?" Hermione, who always wants to know answers to her questions, stared attentively at Draco.

"Aaahh…that means why are you so…so…why are you here, yeah, why are you here!" Draco answered hesitantly while Hermione giggled. _'She giggles so cute'_ Draco sighed inwardly but remembered who was in front of him and regained his composure. 

"Actually Draco I was the first one to ask you, but ok, you see I have this meeting with someone and they postponed it just after I arrived, then I saw you. What about you?" Hermione again giggled.

"Well, ok, Pansy didn't show up." Draco felt uneasy being in front of _her._

"Oh, so we're both alone. Do you mind if I sit here?" Hermione said with her eyes glinting. No man can resist that so, Draco said 'yes' right away.

***

They both talked about what's been going on and thought about reasons why their 'date' or 'administrator' didn't arrive. They had so much fun together that they did not know that it was already past midnight. 

***Draco's POV***

                _She looked like a goddess!  I can't believe I said that, in front of her! Well, at least she didn't understand what I said. But still, she looked so stunning! I gaped at her, gawked, stared, gazed, looked, watched whatever you wanna call it, it's still the same. You can say I am again attracted to her. After Graduation, I thought I'm not going to see her again and that was a relief to me, she has always been bothering me. Well, not really me, but bothering my mind. I can't believe I'm falling for her again._

***

            Draco woke up at around 5:00 in the morning, took a bath, wore his most expensive suit (Actually, all his suits are expensive.) and went to the dining room, all alone of course eating cereal. (A/N: Think of Ja Rule's Always On Time…but w/o the girls!! IT'S MURDAH!!) He kept on thinking about a girl…no, correction, a lady dressed in a beige evening dress…_'What am I thinking? Am I really falling for her again?' _Draco smiled seeing his memories flash by. It was like only yesterday when they were Head Boy and Head Girl and were always together letting Harry be furious. _'I just love those days!'_ he got his bowl and went to the sink. Even though he was in the muggle world, there were still house-elves who were still very loyal to him. And, his place was really difficult for muggles to find. Anyway, he stayed for another 15 minutes then when it was already 6:00 he stepped to his Ferrari and drove off. _'This really is true…I am in love with Hermione Granger.'_

***

                He went inside the busy hallways of the building and as he got out of the elevator he stumbled to Hermione and felt his cheeks turn red. (Again)  He just smiled weakly and bowed his head to hide his blushing cheeks. Hermione thought that he was really cute hiding his face followed his gaze to the floor. 

"So, what's so interesting about the floor?" Hermione stifled a laugh. Draco was still hiding his face and scarlet was creeping all over his face. When he was about to ask her to follow him she dissolved into a fit of giggles, the people walking by them were amused seeing that there was nothing really funny, Hermione said in-between her giggles.

"You *giggle* look l-like *giggle* a-a Gryffindor *giggle* with y-your *giggle* blonde hair and that face!!" She again continued to laugh until she saw that Draco was feeling very troubled, so she stopped and looked very concerned.

"What's wrong?" Draco didn't answer; instead he took her hand and pulled her outside his office. As he faced her, he looked straight at Hermione who had a _very_ confused look on her face.

"Why are you so taddam tuttiful?" Hermione spoke up, giggling again. Draco got a little puzzled there and remembered what happened last night.

"Oh, you know that I was only joking, right? You did believe that I speak Thai?" Draco got astonished.

"No, silly. Of course it was only a joke. Like there is taddam tuttiful in a Thai dictionary!" And again, Hermione giggled. (A/N: There are so much giggles! I can't take it any longer! And I don't really know about 'taddam tuttiful' I just that made that up. ^_^)

                _'This is it, Draco. Tell her that you need her so badly! Tell her that…'_ The voices in his head were really getting a little bit irritating so he just shrugged it all off and looked seriously at her. Now, Hermione was already paying good attention to him and was looking also pretty absorbed in her own thoughts. He suddenly spoke up. "Hermione remember when we were in seventh year, and, uhm, well, anyways, uhm." He stopped and stared at her wide-eyed and continued. "Anyways, you know, when we graduated of course we left and, you see, you really became very special to me." Hermione just nodded with a smile planted on her face. "And, you see Hermione, I sorta li…AAAAHHH!!!" Someone pounced at him and he turned around staring at the one-and-only… "RON!! I missed you so much! Come over here and tell me all about what happened. Draco, I'll talk to you later, k?" Hermione said bewildered. Draco still stood there staring at where Hermione was standing a while ago. "Tough luck?" It was Cam. Draco just moved his head up and down and the two went over to the men's lounging room.

End of Chapter 6 

A/N: Like I said, Ron will infuriate Draco so much that…I don't know. Anyways, please answer these. 'Cause my friend wanted to know who likes who and sumthin'

Survey Question # 1

Britney or Christina or Alicia Keys or ASHANTI (A/N: I LOVE Ashanti ^_~)

Survey Question # 2

*NSYNC or Backstreet Boys or O-Town or Westlife (A/N: I LOVE *NSYNC ^_~)

Please please please tell me in your reviews!!

Thanks to…

Mione G – Well, this is the 6th chapter…please review??!! LOLz

IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY – Thanks!! Cool pen name by the way…^_~

Crystal Tiara17 – Yes, I am a Filipino. But this is not really based on the movie, just using some here and there…but I'm thinking of doing a fic really based in the movie, whadya think? ***R.I.P. Rico Yan***

kalangitan – ayan! Nandiyan na si Ron! That's not the only part na kukulitin niya si Draco. And yeah, I passed by Megamall last Sunday. My mom was forcing me a while ago to watch it with her, but I was too lazy. ^_~

Sucker For Romance – yeah, I know! But in this chapter he got a little more hyped again, LOLz


	7. The Nuisance

Got To Believe

Draco/Hermione

PG

A/N: Hey ya'll! Thanks to all those who reviewed and answered!! Thank you thank you thank you!!! Anyways, my friend is the one who wanted to know this stuff. 'Cause she's an *NSYNC and Christina supporter! If you want to know why I wrote them there, just check out my other fic. It's in the 8th chapter, k? This chapter is mainly about Ron being a nuisance to Draco. He keeps interrupting his talks with Hermione. This might be short 'cause it is really focused on him. And reminder, the italicized words are when Ron emphasizes them.  Here it is… 

***Previous Chapter***

"And, you see Hermione, I sorta li…AAAAHHH!!!" Someone pounced at him and he turned around staring at the one-and-only… "RON!! I missed you so much! Come over here and tell me all about what happened. Draco, I'll talk to you later, k?" Hermione said bewildered. Draco still stood there staring at where Hermione was standing a while ago. "Tough luck?" It was Cam. Draco just moved his head up and down and the two went over to the men's lounging room.

***Start***

                "You'll never guess what happened Hermione! You should've been there! It was so much fun!! I mean, there I was. Standing. Alone. In. The. Middle. Of. Nowhere. Then suddenly, the rain trickled down my face and then I saw this blurry image and he was walking towards me Hermione, _TOWARDS ME_!! Anyways, I got his hand and I twisted it then he yelped in pain_ or agony _is the better word_,_ Hermione. _AGONY!!_ Then, by the way, did I already tell you I twisted his hand? Oh, yes I did. Anyways, I got his wand and we apparated, yes, _apparated_, and you thought I could never do that, huh? After that, there we were in the Ministry of Magic. The Minister, yes the _Minister _chose me to be one of the Aurors! And I told him I wanted to be appointed in  muggle London to stay with _you_, so _THERE_!!" Ron babbled while Hermione was listening intently.

"Why thank you Ron!" Hermione remarked while Ron was looking around her office, by the look on his face, you could clearly see that he was amazed.

"So, who decorated this place?" Ron questioned her, bedazzled.

"Oh. This was first the office of Mr. Casimiro Greenleaf, he's our administrator, then became Mr. Levi Lydfinkle's, he's our director then it was passed on to me. I'll introduce you to Mr. Lydfinkle later, I'll ask him first if we can visit Harry in his hotel."

"You mean, Harry is here…in _London_!! But I thought he was in France!"

"And I thought you were still in America with Percy, Fred and George! Anyhow, where are your brothers?"

"They're still there and having so much amusement! Surprisingly, Percy agreed to help them in their joke shop. And now, they are full-fledged businessmen!" Ron replied with a grin on his face.

"Wait, that is so cool Ron! Sometime maybe I'll visit them 'cause Mr. Greenleaf was planning to put up an office in New York!"

"Hey, uhm, Hermione. What was Malfoy doing here, don't tell me…no way…I mean, is he?" Ron stammered.

Hermione knowing what Ron was asking just nodded her head took his hand and headed for the Director's office. They passed by the Men's Lounging Room and saw that Draco was talking to Cam. Hermione unexpectedly opened the door and looked at him. "Hey Draco, what was it you were telling me?" Hermione asked foolishly. (A/N: Foolish! Ashanti! #1 on the Billboard! Sorry, really this is a hyper day 4 me! Ashanti 4eva!! ^_^). They both stood up, Cam gawked while Draco was flushed.

"Herm…Granger! What are you doing here! Like you said, girls aren't allowed in the Men's Lounging Room!" Draco yelled, flabbergasted.

"Sorry! I was just asking what you wanted to tell me awhile ago!" Cam nudged Draco in the ribs and he reddened. He plainly shook his head and talked with Cam again. Hermione shut the door and went directly to Mr. Lydfinkle's office. The man approved and off they went to the hotel. It was not that far from the office, like a 20-minute trip. The place he was staying in was magnificent. There was a fountain outside and there were lots of people (A/N: And they are stinkin' rich!) strutting along the lobby. Instantaneously they strode to the counter and asked what Harry's room number was. They talked a lot and agreed to sometime they would be going out somewhere 'cause there was no more time and was near to sunset. Ron become aware of that Harry has been gazing at Hermione once in a while and can see that he has that sort of shimmer in his eyes whenever Cho was around him. _'I have to ask him later about it.'_  Ron and Hermione went off to the office again letting Harry know that they'd meet again tomorrow. When they arrived, Ron went out first and got some things from her office. Cam and Draco suddenly appeared and talked to Hermione. When they were about to start Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"I'll just talk to you guys later, k? I'd be going to my place now. Invited Ron, see ya!" She turned her heels and gracefully walked with a prattling Ron beside her.

"This is gonna be really hard with that Weasley-boy working here, Draco!" Cam stated while still staring at their backs.

"He is going to work here? My life is now officially _OVER!!"_ Draco practically screamed and they got back to their last conversation and how annoying Ron was. (A/N: See, I told you he's 'The Nuisance'!)

A/N: This chapter is called 'The Nuisance' because it's primarily about Ron. And that's what Draco and Cam think about him, a nuisance. So…there.

Thanks to…

Lady Nicolia of Conte – thanks to your answer! I also love Brit and I kind of like BSB too, so thanks again!!

kalangitan – ayan na nga! Pati yung friend niya naiinis na sa kanya! What more na they're going to work together!! hehe…niweiz, manghihiram na lang ako ng tape or VCD, and I watched The Buzz again, an interview with Claudine Barretto saying that Raymart courted her! Maybe that's why they broke up!! (Hehe…tsismosa ako!!)

cutie_blue_jewel – I'm a Filipina!! Cool, there are many Filipinos here in ff.net!! That is so amazing!! Anyways, hope you read this chapter!! 


End file.
